Princess at Heart
by Marina Oakenshield
Summary: Amara, half elf, half dwarf and adoptive daughter of Thorin, because she is a daughter of his best friend that died in war, joins her father and the blonde dwarf prince she is courting on the quest to reclaim Erebor. Will her and Fili's love be tested on the journey and will her father and daughter relationship with Thorin survive through the Gold Sickness?
1. Prologue: Amara

Princess at Heart

Review: Amara, half elf, half dwarf and adoptive daughter of Thorin, because she is a daughter of his best friend that died in war, joins her father and the blonde dwarf prince she is courting on the quest to reclaim Erebor. Will her and Fili's love be tested on the journey and will her father and daughter relationship with Thorin survive through the Gold Sickness?

AN: The first few or so chapters will be before they go on the quest so you can get to meet Amara more and how her and Fili fall in love. I hope you enjoy this story.

Prologue:  
Amara

"You ready to meet your new family?" Thorin asked as he led the young dwarfling, Amara through Ered Luin.

"What if they don't like me and accept me?" Amara asked.

"They will. I informed my sister that I would be bringing you. Her youngest son is about your age." Thorin said. Amara nodded and looked down as they entered chambers.

"Dis." Thorin called. A dwarf woman stepped out with two young boys hiding behind her and peaking out. One had gold locks and the other had dark hair.

"Thorin. I thought you wouldn't be back with her until tomorrow." Dis said.

"It didn't take longer then I expected. Dis. This is Amara. She'll be staying with us now." Thorin said.

"Nice to meet you Amara. I'm Dis. Boys come out and introduce yourselves." Dis said, looking down at the two boys that were her sons. Fili and Kili stepped out from behind Dis and looked at the girl shyly.

"Hi." Amara said.

"Hi. Want to play?" Fili asked. Amara nodded and the boys and Amara disappear to play.

Thorin's POV. That night. I checked on Amara. She was sleeping in the room that Dis had set up for the little girl. She was already capturing my heart.

"Where's her mother?" Dis asked when I came into the parlor lighting my pipe as I walk.

"Sailing to the Grey Havens. She knew Amara would be better off with us then with the elves because she has more dwarf in her then an elf. I promised her father that I would raise her as my own and train her in everything I know and I know you will help as well." I said. Amara's father had died along with my brother and Dis's husband at the Gates of Moria.

"I will help. Fili and Kili took a liking to her already." Dis said. I smiled because I knew she was right. Could this girl melt my heart of coldness? She already was.

AN: Yeah I know I ended it bad and short, but oh well. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Confession of a Heart

Chapter 1  
Confession of the Heart

Its been 60 years since Amara became part of Thorin's family. She became Thorin's adopted daughter and she was trained alongside Fili and Kili when it came to fighting and learned woman's work alongside Dis. She was close with Fili and Kili, but her and Fili were very close. Amara worked at a local tavern with other dwarf woman and also helped out in the healing wards with Oin. Even though she's half Elf half dwarf, she is more dwarf then elf, except she doesn't have a beard like other Dwarf Womam. (AN: Please no complaining about that. It is my story.) Her story begins a year before the quest for Erebor

Kili's POV. I worked alongside Fili and Thorin in the forges. I noticed that Fili seemed distant like he was deep in thought. I knew he was thinking of Amara. Both had been doing dances around their feelings for decades.

"What's got you so flustered?" I teased. Fili blushed.

"It's nothing." Fili said. I smirked.

"If you want to go pick up Amara from work. I suggest going now." Thorin said, looking at Fili.

"Yes, uncle." Fili said, setting the hammer down and hurrying out of the forge. I shook my head and got back to work.

Amara's POV. It was getting slow towards the end of my shift. I saw some girls that flaunted all over Fili come in. I rolled my eyes and got their drinks that they usually order. I looked towards the door. I knew Fili would be coming to pick me up like he usually did around the end of all my shifts. I smiled lightly and looked down as I head to the bar where my good friend, Milli.

"Their back again." I said, setting dirty cups in a tub.

"Like you they like Fili, but in my opinion. Fili has eyes only for you." Mili said. I smile lightly. The door opened and I turned to see Fili enter the tavern. I smiled his way and saw him return it. I head over.

"I got a good fifteen minutes. Do you want something to drink?" I ask.

"Ale will be fine." Fili said. I hurried to grab a mug. I heard the girls giggles as I head to get the bar. I filled a mug and drop it off where Fili was sitting. The girls were whispering when I walked by.

"Why would a prince be interested in a half-breed like her." One of the girls said. I felt my face go pale.

"Because they did grow up together." Another girl said.

"She looks more of an elf then a dwarf. She doesn't have a beard." The first girl said. I felt tears in my eyes and head over to Milli, who had heard them.

"If you need to go, go. I'll let Fili know if he asks." Milli said. I head out to the back through the kitchen and disappeared into the crowds. I knew Fili would find me if he asks.

Fili's POV. The girls kept looking at me and whispering. I ignored them and finished my drink. I head up to Milli.

"Where's Amara?" I ask.

"She left. The girls were not talking nice about her." Milli said. I groaned and hurried out to find her. I knew she was heading to one of the private balconies that us Royals had for privacy that her and I would go sit and talk for hours on, talking. I head to the balcony and found her standing, looking up at the night sky.

Amara's POV.

"You shouldn't let them bother you." Fili said, coming over.

"They are right. I'm nothing but a half-breed." I said. Fili took my shoulders in his hands and turned me to face him. I looked into his eyes.

"Your more than that and uncle sees it and so do I. Your more dwarf then an elf. I love you, Amara. More than a friend and adopted cousin. I wish to court you and no other girl." Fili said.

"Fili. I love you too." I said, tears were in my eyes. Fili pulled me tight against his chest and kissed me. I returned it willingly. We stood in each others arms.

"Can I put the courting braid in?" Fili asked. I nod. Fili braided my hair right behind my ear. I smile and did the same with his hair. Fili kissed me again, gently and I smiled. We head back to the living quarters of the Royals, hand in hand. I caught our friends eyes and they were smiling and nodding in approval. We entered. Thorin stood at the fireplace, smoking.

"Thought you would be home by now." Thorin said.

"Sorry Adar. Just needed some air and Fili found me and. Well." I said. Thorin looked at us and his eyes fell on the courting braids. Thorin came over and pulled us into a hug.

"You both have my blessing. Don't hurt her Fili, or you'll have to deal with me." Thorin said. Fili gulped, but nodded.

Thorin's POV later that night. Fili and Amara were cuddled up close to the fire on the floor. Kili had joined them on the floor. Both boys were smoking their pipes as Amara laid curled up to Fili with a book in her lap. I looked at Dis, who was happy to hear Fili and Amara were finally courting after doing dances around their feelings. They were good for each other and their friends along with Dis, Kili, and I approved of the relationship. I had an heir and Heiress to the throne of Erebor. I just hope the day will come that we can reclaim our homeland.

AN: There's the first chapter. I'm not rushing things, but I want them to be courting before the quest, because I got plans for them on the quest. I'll update soon. :)


	3. Getting Ready for the Quest

Chapter 2  
Getting Ready for the Quest

A week before the Quest for Erebor. (AN: I was going to do more stuff, but I had writers block and would love to get this story going.) Fili and I had been getting close with our courting. When we had free time, we were together and I would train with Fili at times with Kili. I couldn't be more happy and I knew Fili was happy Word was going around that Thorin, my father was going on a quest to reclaim Erebor and so far Fili and Kili were among the thirteen dwarves to be going.

"Your not going and that's final." Thorin said. I stood firm and strong in front of Thorin as he stood by the fireplace, smoking his pipe.

"I'm going. I go where Fili goes and he's going. I can fight Adar. Please." I said, stomping my foot.

"Thorin. Let her go." Dis said with a sigh. Fili and Kili came in and I hurried up to Fili with a slight pout on my face.

"What's wrong, love." Fili asked.

"Thorin won't let me go on the quest with you guys." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Uncle. Let her come. She's as good as Kili and I." Fili said, looking at Thorin.

"She's a girl and she would be a distraction for you." Thorin said.

"She would be the reason I would go and I will protect her. I'm not going if she's not going." Fili said. My eyes widen at his words.

"And I'm not going if Fili's not going." Kili said. Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine she can go. Fili. Your responsible for her." Thorin said. I ran to Thorin and hugged him.

"Thanks Adar." I said, kissing his check. I heard Fili chuckle. I curled up in my chair by the fire with a book as Fili and Kili talked with Thorin as they smoke their pipes.

A few hours later. I set the book on the shelf and caught Fili's eye as I head to my room. I slip onto the balcony and stood by the railing. I heard the door open and then close. A few moments later arms wrapped around me and Fili placed a kiss on my neck.

"I'm glad you're coming." Fili said. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for standing up with me." I said.

"I wouldn't go without you." Fili said, kissing my lips and I returned the kiss. Fili and I curled up on my bed together and I ran my fingers lightly over his chest. Fili was silent.

"What's wrong?" I ask, leaning up on my elbows to look at him.

"What if I can't protect you and your killed or I die." Fili said. I took his face in my hands.

"Don't say that. We both will get out of this alive and you'll protect me. I know you will." I said. Fili smiled and kissed me. I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

The day we were leaving. Thorin had already left for a meeting. The dwarves were all meeting in the Shire and going separately. Fili, Kili, and I were going together.

"Be safe you three." Dis said, hugging us both.

"We will Ma." Kili said.

"Make sure she stays safe." Dis said.

"Ma. I will. Stop it. We need to get going." Fili said. Dis nodded. Fili got on his pony while I got on mine. We were heading for the Shire to meet our burglar and start the quest to get back our homeland from Smaug.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and decided to get them on the quest. Sorry if it sounds rushed. I'm trying not to. Next chapter will be up soon, because I know what I am doing as the story goes. :)


	4. Visions and Bilbo Baggins

Chapter 3  
Visions and Bilbo Baggins

We were a day away from the shire and were sleeping outside. I laid in my shared bedroll with Fili, who had his arms wrapped around me. I started to have a vision.

Vision. I was standing in a middle of a battle where Orcs and Goblin were laying dead on the field. I heard a groan of pain and turn. I cry out seeing Thorin laying dead along with Kili that had four arrows sticking out of his chest. Fili laid not far away struggling to stay awake with me kneeling next to him.

"Please don't die on me." Vision me cried, holding his hand.

"I can't hold on, my love. I love..." Fili died before he finished.

"No. No. FILI!" Vision me cried. A orc came up behind vision me and I gasped as the sword went through vision me's chest and I fell on top of Fili dead.

I woke up, sitting up fast, clutching my chest. I knew it was a vision. I had one when my father died. Tears fell down my checks. I couldn't let the man I loved along with my adopted father and Kili die.

"Amara?" Fili asked, sitting up.

"Its nothing. I'm fine." I said. Fili raised an eyebrow, but didn't question me. He held open his arms and I go into them willingly.

"You know you can tell me anything." Fili said.

"I know. I just don't want to." I said. Fili nodded and laid down with me in his arms and we fell asleep.

The next night. We reached the Shire.

"So we're looking for Gandalf's mark on the door?" Kili asked as Fili and I walked hand in hand with Kili towards the hobbit holes, looking for the mark on the door.

"Yes." I said. We found the house and Kili knocked on the door. The door opened to show a Hobbit.

"Fili." Fili said.

"Kili." Kili said.

"And Amara." I Said.

"At your service." We all said together bowing.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said, closing the door. Kili stops it with his foot.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us." Fili said.

"Father didn't send us any word on that." I said.

"Can...? Nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo said.

"Well, that's a relief." Kili said, pushing his way in. Fili let me go in first and I enter the house with Fili right behind me. I pulled off my coat to show a Durin blue color tunic that was long-sleeved and hung off my shoulder with a corset wrap over it with black legging like pants and my favorite boots. I pulled my sword and quiver of arrows and bow off and put them near hooks.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Fili said.

"It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?" Kili asked, scraping the mud off his boot on the edge of a chest as Fili took off his weapons, handing them to Bilbo.

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" Bilbo said. Dwalin, my father's best friend came over and grabbed Kili.

"Fili, Kili, Amara, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin said, leading us to a dining room.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili said, earning a laugh from all of us, but Bilbo.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin said. I help get the table into the hallway as the rest of the dwarves arrive with Gandalf.

"Miss Amara. You have grown into a beautiful woman. I knew your mother well." Gandalf said.

"Good to see you Gandalf." I said as the dwarves started getting the food onto the table and Bilbo was complaining. Gandalf excused himself and got to counting. I smiled when I saw Fili wink at me as Kili and him got a barrel of ale into the hallway.

"Come love. Help me hand out ale." Fili said, pulling me to get the mugs. We filled them up and head to the table. Fili gets on top of the table and walks among the food.

"Who wants an ale? There you go." Fili said. I got up on top with him and hand out mugs. Fili pulled me down on the bench between him and Kili.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin said. I let out a laugh as Dwalin pours his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet. Oin sputters in anger and puts it in his mouth and blows the ale out of it.

"On the count of three." Nori calls. We pound the tankards together and count. We all begin to drink our ale. I drank mine and put them down. The dwarves have a drinking contest and Ori lets out the biggest one. We all laugh. I ate my food.

Afterwards. Fili and I stood in each others arms talking lightly as Bilbo goes around having issues.

"He's defently a weird one." Fili said.

"Very." I said, laying my head on Fili's shoulder.

"I'm surprised Thorin let you come, lass. He wasn't happy you three convinced him." Dwalin said.

"We usually get what we want and I didn't want to leave her behind." Fili said. Dwalin nodded. Fili moved away from me as Ori approached Bilbo.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked. I leaned against the wall to watch.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said, taking the plate. I watch Kili come out and Fili throws him the plate and Kili catches it and tosses it to Bifur, who caught it as he stood by the sink. Gandalf was ducking from the flying plates. I chuckled as the dwarves clinked the silverware together.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo said. I went and joined the tossing as the dwarves pounded their feet on the floor. "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo said.

"Ooh, d'hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur said.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili sang.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili sang.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates." I sang.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" The other dwarves sang. We started tossing the plates forward to get washed. "Cut the cloth and thread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. When you've finished, if any are whole. Send them down the hall to roll." Bofur was playing a flute and Fili looked like he was dancing around tossing the plates and stuff. I chuckled. I stood with Fili, Ori, and Nori. Fili wrapped an arm around me as he held a tankard of ale in his hand. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

We all laughed as Bilbo pushed himself forward to see the stack of plates and stuff. Fili kissed my temple and I smiled at him as Gandalf sat down. A sudden three knocks came and I knew who arrived. Fili and I smiled at each other.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

AN: There's the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I can. :)


End file.
